Nemo & Pippi: Valley of the Lost Souls Trailer
by NashWalker
Summary: Trailer for a new sequel/crossover fic I have in the works for Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland and Pippi Longstocking (1997).


The scene opens to show Little Nemo and his squirrel friend Icarus and the five Boomps flying on Nemo's bed traveling to Nightmare Land.

_Little Nemo took you to worlds beyond your wildest dreams._

The scene then cuts to Pippi Longstocking with here friends Tommy and Annika Settergren and her monkey Mr. Nilsson, riding her horse, Horse, who is running rapidly from a pursuing truck.

_Pippi Longstocking showed you that adventure can come from anywhere at anytime._

The scene then cuts to the Slumberland dirigible flying right over Pippi's father's ship the _Hoppetossa_ in a big storm; mechanical arms scoop the ship up and the dirigible flies into the storm clouds; inside the dirigible, Nemo, he, a clown girl named Bon-Bon, and an unnamed teen boy meet and greet Pippi her friends, father, and ship's crew.

_Now Hemdale Film and Warner Bros. invite you to the meeting of two worlds._

The dirigible emerges from the clouds into the kingdom of Slumberland where as in _Little Nemo_, citizens fly up in various ways to greet their prince.

"It's good to be back, huh Icarus," Nemo says to Icarus who chirps happily.

"Wow, this is Slumberland?," Pippi says not believing her eyes. "It's amazing!"

"It's incredible!," Tommy said with Mr. Nilsson squealed in agreement.

"Unbelievable," Annika asked.

_The biggest fiction crossover event of forgotten films…_

A young 9-year old boy dressed in white shouts, "Doesn't get any bigger then that!"

The screen flashes to show the title.

_**Nemo & Pippi: Valley of the Lost Souls**_

Nemo, Pippi, and the group are shown walking down the halls of the up to the palace surrounded by cheering Slumberland citizens. Pippi and her friends and father are shown shaking hands with Princess Camille, King Morpheus, Professor Genius, and the Boomps.

_Nemo and Pippi's meeting turns out to be a real dream come true for everyone..._

Flip flies in on his crow Flap and greets them as well.

"It's a pleasure to welcome you all to Slumberland," King Morpheus said.

"And it's a pleasure to have you welcome us, you're majesty," Pippi replied in her usual eccentric way.

_Including new friends they never expected to meet._

The 9-year old boy from before is shown with a 17-year old boy, a 13-year old boy, and a 6-year old girl, all racing chariots; the boys all have two white horses each, while the girl has a unicorn. They continue to race until they nearly run into Nemo, Camille, Icarus and Bon-Bon in the goat car from _Little Nemo_ and Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and Mr. Nilsson riding Horse. The scene then chances to all of them surfing down a wall of sand that completly floods a street of the kingdom.

"Sorry about that," the 17-year old shout to the group as he and the others ride away.

"Well that was rude of them," Camille snorts with a frown.

"Who were those guys," Nemo asks. The scene cuts to the 17-year old boy who stands with the others.

"Eugene David Fletcher Alexander Logan, Prince of Xeoria, realm of the Light Sorcerers," he introduced himself toward the others. "And these are my brothers Roger and Jay, and my sister Charity."

At night in the Slumberland palace Morpheus is throwing a celebration with Nemo and Camille dressed in royal garb and Pippi and the others dressed in formal attire. The young princes and princess from Xeoria, along with the king and queen are there too with many Xeorian guests.

"Now let the celebration begin," Morpheus declared. The scene then cuts to him, Ephraim Longstocking, the Professor, and the king of Xeoria dancing like crazy.

_However, two clans of feuding vampires…_

Suddenly two separate groups of vampires reveal themselves during the celebration sending everyone into a panic. The leaders of each group struggle with Nemo, and Eugene and each other for Slumberland and Xeoria's royal scepters, while a battle ensues between their subordinates. The sorcerers use their magic to decimate the vampires' forces, and the creatures are forced to retreat empty handed.

"Fall back!," the leader of one clan shouts.

_And a mysterious centuries-old curse…_

"We have have been patient for 300 years now," the same leader, a pale, long white haired 12 year old boy tells the heroes.

_Lead Nemo, Pippi and all their friends into their biggest adventure ever._

"Which way do we go?," Nemo asks.

"_You must enter the Valley of the Blood,_" an old Xeorian seer's voice says as the scene shows the _Hoppetosa _entering a dim and foggy valley; the scene then shows the heroes being surrounded by mostly vampires, mostly children. "_There are many lost souls trapped within that world._"

"That sounds like a problem."

_Nemo & Pippi features many all new characters, and unites all of your favorites from the feature films, Pippi Longstocking and Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland…_

"You got it," Flip says happily.

_Including Flip, brought to life again by the one and only Mickey Rooney._

"I'm a kinder, gentler Flip than ever before!"

_This fall share the excitement and adventure…_

The scene shows Nemo, Pippi and all of their allies ready to enter battle against the second clan of vampires.

"You don't stand a chance against the power of a vampire!," the head of the rival clan says as he fights Nemo, Eugene, and the first head vampire.

_And take part in the crossover event of the century!_

"You're impressive, Pippi Longstocking," Nemo tells Pippi.

_**Nemo & Pippi: Valley of the Lost Souls**_

"And you are as well, Little Prince Nemo," Pippi replies.

**Coming to directly FF. net Fall 2013! Dream on!**


End file.
